1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image process apparatus and an image process method, and particularly to an image process apparatus and an image process method that can blend a part of the original image into a corresponding field depth or a predetermined field depth of an input image according to depth information of the original image and the input image.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Dual-cameras module is widely used in many terminal devices, such as notebooks or smart-phones, for image processing purpose. A terminal device with a dual-cameras module can blend at least one target object captured by the dual-cameras module into an input image received by the terminal device to generate a virtual reality image including the at least one target object and the input image. However, the terminal device only covers the at least one target object captured by the dual-cameras module on the input image. That is to say, when the terminal device blends the at least one target object captured by the dual-cameras module into the input image, the terminal device does not blend the at least one target object captured by the dual-cameras module into a corresponding field depth within the input image according to depth information of the at least one target object captured by the dual-cameras module. Therefore, how to really blend the at least one target object captured by the dual-cameras module into the corresponding field depth within the input image is an attractive topic.